<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings of Aching Pleasure and Tender Pain by LouPF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558468">Wings of Aching Pleasure and Tender Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF'>LouPF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sabelsmut [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Choking, First Time, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Safewords, Smut, Sweet, Tender Sex, blowjob, light roleplay, petnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sabeltann and Pinky's first time having sex. Pinky is overcome with love; Sabeltann is very gentle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sabelsmut [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings of Aching Pleasure and Tender Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And you remember the safewords?”</p><p>Pinky nodded. “Green, yellow, red, or a thrice-tap.”</p><p>Sabeltann, kneeling on the other side of the bed, nodded. He did not fidget, but Pinky could tell he wanted to. “And you’re <em>sure</em>?”</p><p>“Are you stalling?” Pinky asked, narrowing his eyes. “Sabeltann. I <em>asked </em>for this. If anything, I should ask <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, okay, fine. Fine! I just…” Sabeltann grimaced in a way that would’ve been described as a pout if it weren’t for the fact that he was <em>Sabeltann</em>. “I don’t want to harm you.”</p><p>Pinky sighed a little, crawling half-way across the bed to press a chaste kiss to Sabeltann’s cheek. “I’ll stop you,” he said. “Trust me to stop you. Okay?”</p><p>Sabeltann stared at him for a bit, gaze painfully open and honest. After a moment he turned his head, fingers brushing against Pinky’s neck as he kissed him gently. “Okay,” he whispered. “You haven’t changed your mind about how you want – ”</p><p>Kissing him to quiet him, Pinky said, “<em>trust me</em>.”</p><p>Clearing his throat, Sabeltann pulled away. His cheeks were flushed. “Alright. Lay back.”</p><p><em>Finally</em>, thought Pinky, and obeyed – settling back into the pillows. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for more.</p><p>“Good,” muttered Sabeltann, and leaned over him, kissing him briefly. Knowing what came next, Pinky was a bit puzzled – he’d seen neither rope nor belt, and –</p><p>Sabeltann tugged off Pinky’s bandana and undid the knot.</p><p>“Oh,” Pinky said, watching Sabeltann’s expression as his hands were brought above his head and tied together.</p><p>“Okay?” Sabeltann asked, hands trailing down Pinky’s arms, catching on the sleeves of his t-shirt before settling on the bed on either side of him.</p><p>Pinky nodded, breath catching at the soft look on Sabeltann’s face. It was so unlike him.</p><p>It was so <em>like </em>him.</p><p>“Good,” Sabeltann muttered again, and straddled his thighs – too far down to give leverage, were Pinky to roll his hips, but far enough up to be comfortable. Leaning down, Sabeltann kissed him with the same softness Pinky’d seen in his eyes – tender and hungry all at once, and Pinky responded in kind, bending into him.</p><p>Slowly, Sabeltann moved from lips to chin, from chin to throat to neck, and Pinky inhaled. Shifting his head to give Sabeltann better access, he shut his eyes and breathed, breathed, breathed.</p><p>Teeth grazed his skin, and Pinky inhaled again, shifting into it. “Bite,” he gasped, and Sabeltann obliged – pain flaring in the warmth and wet and pleasure, and Pinky let out a soft “<em>mh,</em>” before he adjusted to the sensation.</p><p>Changing his position, Sabeltann scattered bites and kisses across Pinky’s neck – throat – collarbones. Wherever he could reach while Pinky still wore his shirt he sucked, licked – wet, warm, <em>perfect. </em>One of Sabeltann’s hands crept into Pinky’s hair, and Pinky closed his eyes again at the mixture of pain-want-pain-<em>need</em> when he tugged hard.</p><p>Sabeltann pulled back, hovering over him, a hand wiping spit off Pinky’s throat. “You alright?”</p><p>“Perfect,” said Pinky, offering a helpless little smile.</p><p>“Good,” said Sabeltann, and kissed him again. They made out for a bit, then Sabeltann pulled away, whispering, “you want to take off your shirt?”</p><p>A flash of a thought, Sabeltann’s lips on his skin and his hands on his belly, nails digging in and that beautiful pain, and Pinky blurted, “please.”</p><p>Sitting up, Sabeltann hooked his fingers under the hem of Pinky’s shirt, tugging it up. “Help me out, pet?”</p><p>It caught Pinky by surprise, so he didn’t move, staring up at Sabeltann as his chest imploded and his stomach expanded, emotions swirling wildly and he loved, loved, <em>loved.</em></p><p>“Pinky?”</p><p>Catching the worried tone, Pinky blurted, “green! Super green.” He shifted his weight, letting Sabeltann pull his shirt all the way up to his wrists, where it got caught on his bandana.</p><p>And Sabeltann sat atop him, cheeks flushed and pupils dark, gaze raking over him. Pinky, in turn, couldn’t look away from his expression, caught like a fly in honey. “Beautiful,” Sabeltann murmured, trailing his fingers down Pinky’s sides. Pinky shuddered, and Sabeltann’s gaze flicked back up to him. “You like that, hm, pet?”</p><p>Pinky closed his eyes, arching his back into Sabeltann, earning only a low chuckle. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Pet… good.”</p><p>“Good,” said Sabeltann, and bent once again to press his lips to Pinky’s skin – kissing marks into him, hopefully.</p><p>“Bite again?” Pinky asked, and choked on a gasp when Sabeltann did, right by his nipple, sinking into his skin, further, harder – the pain fluttered, blossomed, Pinky squirmed –</p><p>Sabeltann stopped, pulling back and away, and Pinky heaved after breath. His head spun. “Colour?”</p><p>Pinky forced his eyes open to meet Sabeltann’s gaze, and he was sure there was no expression on his face, lips bitten and cheeks flushed and eyes hooded, but he hoped his utter <em>adoration </em>would translate nonetheless. It took a bit to catch his breath, but he managed to croak, “green.”</p><p>“Again?” Sabeltann asked.</p><p>Pinky closed his eyes. “Yeah.”</p><p>Sabeltann dipped his head, grabbing skin, biting, biting, biting – through the haze of pain-pleasure-wonder-love Pinky knew he was panting, straining against the bandana, and that was good, too, the pull-and-tight of cloth against skin, digging in, and Sabeltann was still biting, harder, harder, harder –</p><p>“Yellow,” Pinky blurted, and Sabeltann stopped, pulled away, hands tracing light circles against Pinky’s side. He said nothing, waiting, and Pinky breathed, trying to get his racing heart under control.</p><p>“Too much?” Sabeltann asked softly once the silence stretched on.</p><p>“Just a bit,” Pinky said, and opened his eyes to find Sabeltann watching, smiling.</p><p>“Okay,” Sabeltann whispered, and leaned down to kiss where he’d bitten – it was already sore – then shifted back, leaving a trail of light kisses down his stomach. A hand came to rest over his crotch, and Pinky canted his hips towards it instinctually. “Off?” Sabeltann asked, plucking at the hem of Pinky’s pants.</p><p>Pinky nodded, then uttered, “yeah,” quietly, closing his eyes as he lifted his hips to help Sabeltann remove his pants and underwear.</p><p>And then he lay completely, utterly naked and Sabeltann was still fully dressed and it felt so natural Pinky couldn’t help but tremble at the flutter of <em>wonder </em>bursting through him.</p><p>“There you are,” Sabeltann all but cooed, a hand on Pinky’s hip and the other brushing across his thigh. “Do you need a moment?”</p><p>God, <em>God</em>, the love was nearly too much, it was all nearly too much – Pinky closed his eyes, breathed, anchored himself in Sabeltann’s hands on his skin and the thundering of his own heart. The care, the tenderness, the want. “I’m fine,” he whispered.</p><p>And he was, he was, he was more than fine, he was <em>great, </em>he was flying, drowning, floating, heaven beneath him and nothing above.</p><p>Sabeltann was petting his thighs, long and gentle strokes that barely fit with the setting – and Pinky lay still, breathing, staring into nothing as the strokes and pets came closer and closer to his crotch – circling his hard cock, teasing the sensitive skin.</p><p>Sabeltann trailed a single finger down Pinky’s dick, and Pinky closed his eyes and <em>whimpered. </em>Humming, Sabeltann curled his fingers around him, but he did nothing more – Pinky, impatient and hungry, rolled his hips, seeking that pleasure whatever way he could.</p><p>“Good boy,” Sabeltann whispered, and Pinky arched his back, twisting against the restraints, and he needed, <em>needed </em>–</p><p>“Get up here and <em>kiss me</em>,” he gasped, and Sabeltann chuckled, but listened – putting a knee between Pinky’s thighs to replace his hand, cradling his face as he kissed him with fervour, teeth and tongue and an adorable clumsiness.</p><p>Pinky could barely pull himself together enough to respond with how he was bucking into him, desperately seeking friction and pleasure, and it <em>wasn’t enough</em>. </p><p>“Bite,” he croaked, and he could taste his frenzy on the words, could hear how he was inches away from breaking, every muscle in his body strained.</p><p>Sabeltann pulled back enough to whisper, “where?” and there was hair in his face and he could <em>smell</em> him and it was all so human it <em>ached.</em></p><p>“Throat,” Pinky said, and the ease with which Sabeltann responded, latching onto him like it was what he was born to do, it was unraveling him like a tapestry laced with gold and silver and love.</p><p>The angle of Pinky’s cock against Sabeltann’s knee wasn’t really working, so Pinky resigned himself to laying still, basking in the sensation of Sabeltann’s teeth on his skin, his lips and tongue and hands gently tilting his chin.</p><p>“You doing alright, pet?” Sabeltann asked quietly, brushing his lips past Pinky’s jaw, across his ear, kissing his chinbone.</p><p>Pinky made a soft keening sound, nodding his head.</p><p>Humming softly – almost curiously – Sabeltann pulled a bit back, then slunk away, lowering himself against Pinky’s belly, folding his arms across Pinky’s chest and resting his chin on them. Glancing up at him with darkened eyes, Sabeltann muttered, “master?”</p><p>Like a maelstrom, Pinky was hauled under. “<em>Sabeltann</em>,” he gasped, the arousal and want and need and love, love, <em>love </em>pooling in him, swirling, dancing before his eyes like fireworks. His cock hardened further, and Sabeltann must’ve been able to tell, for a slow grin unfurled across his face.</p><p>“Struck gold,” he said, and traced his fingers across and around the various bruises and marks marring Pinky’s chest. Pinky stared, wide-eyed, mouth agape and heart hammering. “You like that, master? Being overpowered and controlled?”</p><p>A squeak escaped Pinky as Sabeltann shifted, moved further down, caressing Pinky’s aching cock. He lowered his voice, <em>definitely </em>putting on a show, and God, <em>God</em>, the lengths he went to – the things he did –</p><p>“Oh, <em>master</em>,” Sabeltann purred, gleeful and knowing, and Pinky yanked at his restraints, gritting his teeth against the long-drawn arousal pulsing through him. Sabeltann moaned, then bent his head, keeping eye contact as he licked up the length of Pinky’s cock. “Mmh… master…” He dragged his tongue across the head, then swooped down, taking as much as he could.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Pinky whispered, hips bucking against his every wish, and it was so much, warm and wet and wonderful and <em>Sabeltann</em>, and fuck, <em>fuck, </em>it didn’t even really feel that good in and of itself but it was <em>Sabeltann </em>and <em>warm </em>and the sounds he was making, and –</p><p>It began to build, an orgasm, and Pinky twisted his hands to clutch at his bandana, straining, arching into Sabeltann’s mouth, heaving after breath, and – and –</p><p>“<em>Master</em>,” Sabeltann groaned, switching to caressing Pinky’s dick instead, gasping out moans and whines among each other, and Pinky could feel him rubbing up against his leg, could feel Sabeltann’s own hard cock, and God, <em>God</em>, it was <em>still not enough</em>.</p><p>Fuck it, thought Pinky, and croaked, “choke me.”</p><p>Sabeltann stopped, pushing up to look him in the face. “Are you sure?” he asked, the seductive tone gone completely. “You said you didn’t…”</p><p>“I know, I – I changed my mind,” Pinky said, trying to beg without actually begging. “Untie me, I’ll – I’ll touch myself, you can – ”</p><p>Lurching forward, Sabeltann kissed him again, tasting of salt and sweat and cum. When he pulled away, he was already working on untying the bandana. “What do you want me to do?” he murmured, gazing down at him such intense attention that Pinky felt himself expand, pull in on himself, every cell in him crying out in joy.</p><p>“Kiss me again?”</p><p>He did, and Pinky dug his fingers into his hair, forcing the kiss to stay gentle – hoping he could get across all the things he could never say or put into words, the way Sabeltann lit him on fire, the way it didn’t burn but only warmed, the way he’d <em>ruined </em>him in the best way possible.</p><p>Without opening his eyes, without pulling away, without moving even an inch, Pinky whispered, “I love you.”</p><p>Sabeltann remained still, and Pinky counted his heartbeats, waiting for a response.</p><p>It was more than words; it was a confession, a prayer, a desperate hope he’d <em>know</em>.</p><p>Sabeltann exhaled, the rush of hot air against Pinky’s lips strangely alluring. As though Pinky might break, he whispered, “I love you, too.”</p><p><em>Yes, yes, yes</em>, thought Pinky, soaring on wings of aching pleasure and tender pain. Aloud, he said, “now choke me.”</p><p>A snort, then amused chuckle as Sabeltann drew back, grinning down at him. “Is that all?”</p><p>Pinky glanced away, unsure of where to put his hands now that they were untied. “Uhm… could you, mm, maybe… m…”</p><p>“Moan?” Sabeltann guessed, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Pinky nodded.</p><p>Sliding his hands up Pinky’s chest, Sabeltann muttered, “anything for you, master,” and then he closed his fingers around Pinky’s throat, digging into the skin, cutting off his air supply – danger teetered at the edge of Pinky’s thoughts as his vision spun and crackled and Sabeltann’s moans filled his ears, and fuck, <em>fuck</em>, that was good, so much better than he’d thought, and –</p><p>Pinky shoved a hand between his legs and squeezed, pleasure rolling across him in wave after unending wave, Sabeltann’s moaned <em>master </em>echoing, his hands on his skin and pressed flush up against him, heat and warmth and the air separating them nothing but artificial. It was all so much, all too much, he was moving without thinking, trembling as he bucked into his hand and gasped for restricted air, and Sabeltann, Sabeltann, <em>Sabeltann</em>.</p><p>Sabeltann sunk his teeth into Pinky’s ear, and it hurled Pinky over the edge and into the abyss, the orgasm a mind-numbing thing that yanked the last remaining air out of his lungs.</p><p>He didn’t quite black out, but there wasn’t a single thought on his mind for a while as he absently noted Sabeltann releasing him, then straddled his thigh. They made out lazily for a bit, Pinky too tired to do much more than respond, and then Sabeltann – having rubbed up against him – came, too.</p><p>They lay there in comfortable silence for a long time.</p><p>“How are you?” Sabeltann asked, having shifted off him to nuzzle his shoulder.</p><p>“In heaven,” said Pinky, eyes barely open, his whole body aglow with pleasure and content and the gentle throbbing of pain. “You were great… that was great. Everything was… mhh. Perfect.”</p><p>Sabeltann snorted. “Great.” He sat up a bit, tilting his head as he gazed down at Pinky, flushed and breathless and awed. His hair fell in a messy cascade down across Pinky’s shoulder, and Pinky lifted his hand, tangling his fingers in the curls.</p><p>“Admiring your masterpiece?” Pinky asked, grinning impishly when Sabeltann gave him a dry look. “I’m sore already. Next week’s gonna be a marvel.”</p><p>“You asked for it,” said Sabeltann defensively.</p><p>Pinky raised an eyebrow and sat up, bumping their noses together. “I was serious,” he breathed, and brushed their lips together. “Every time I move I’ll ache and remember… just how you stitched me wings and let me fly.”</p><p>Sabeltann swallowed, pulling back – wide-eyed and flushed. “We should get cleaned up,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Pinky agreed, smiling softly. Worried his analogy might’ve been a step too far, he asked, “Colour?”</p><p>“Green,” Sabeltann instantly said.</p><p>“Good,” said Pinky, and went to search for a cloth to clean them both with.</p><p>His whole body groaned in complaint.</p><p>He smiled – content, pleased, and happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>